50 Shade of Darkness
by Obsessed With Shandy
Summary: A ordinary office work gets into a very dangerous situation with a very sexual Buscus. OC/Toby Turner, OC/Shane Dawson. (I DO NOT OWN ANY YOUTUBE CHARACTERS, but the rest of the characters are mine.)


Chapter 1: A Big Turn Around

I shouldn't be doing this...I always say that in my head. I keep telling myself that, but I can't stop...he's soo perfect! Everything is perfect about him, except his ways. He's making me do things that I don't really want him to do. But I WANT HIM SO BAD!

**4 Months Earlier**

"Hey!" yelled Lola

"What?!" I yelled

"Get your lazy butt up and bring your coworkers with you we have an IMPORTANT meeting!"

"FINE! I'm not lazy..."

"Hey Meg come with me we have important business we need to set through." I said

"Uhh Its Courtney...and you calling me Meg was soo Freshman year." said Courtney

"And honestly you still act like Meg, with your smarty-pants words it sickens me!"

"What does?" said Holly

"Oh just Meg acting like her usual stuff."

"I AM NOT-" yelled Courtney

"Shut up Courtney! Were in a god damn office. Stupid hoe." sassed Austin

"Now that's my Aussipoo!" I said

"Oh shucks! Of course I defend you, i'm your sassy gay friend girl!" said Austin

"Aussipoo? Really? GAY!" said Courtney

"OH HELL NAH! HOLLY HOLD MY WEAVE, HOLD MY WEAVE WERE ABOUT TO GET INTO A GIRL FIGHT!" shouted Austin

"Okay...OHH curly weave!" said Holly

"C'mon LETS GET IT ON GIRLL I'M GOING TO RIP THE HAIR OUT OF YOUR HAIR!" said Austin

"This kid..." said Courtney

"Hey! Are you guys coming or what? BARCILIO stop being such a freak!" said Lola

"Yes we're coming." I said

"Holly?" said Austin

"Yes?" said Holly

"Give me my weave!"

"Okay. I'm sad."

"I'll buy you a weave to play with later Holls now lets go." said Lola

"So on to the next topic. ***SLAM!*** A new face for our line." said Shane Dawson

"And what will that be?" said Olga Kay

"PONIES!" said Holly

"NO...Star Wars Ponies!" said Nate

"YES I AGREE!" Said Max

"*Slaps himself* No! For our business thingie!" said Shane

"Bazinga!" said Sheldon Cooper

"What? What is it Sheldon?"

"I think we should get the #1 gamer on our side, then EVERYONE will buy our things."

"That's a great idea, but who?" said Jack

"OBVIOUSLY it should be me! I mean i'm the baddest beyotch in the WORLD!" said Shanna Malcolm

"No we DON'T need anymore "GHETTO" in here. Remember the lawsuit?" said Shane

"I sure the hell did I had to be her lawyer!" I said

"AND OHH GIRLL YOU SURE WAS A GOOD ONE! YOU KEEP ROCKING THAT MASTER'S DEGREE!" said Barcipoo in a sassy voice

"I totes agree. Ah Jasmine you were such an amazing layer, maybe you should be my lawyer!" said Shane

"I might think about it." I said

I smiled to Shane, as he smiled back. His face was soo red I thought he was going to explode. I heard around the office that he has a huge crush on me, but I hear that all the time...

"Hey Barcilio!" I said

"Hey GIRL how are you?" said Barcilio

"Good...um... does Shane like me."

"Hell yeah, he totes have a crush on you ever since you started working her. I don't know why he should like me I mean i'm gay and I think he is too she should chase after ME!"

"...Okay I have to go."

"K. Bye girlfriend LOVE YA!"

And then I ask iJustine and Jack and they said the same thing...

"Hey iJustine, Jack! Does Shane like me?" I said

"OMFG YOU FINALLY FOUND OUT!" said Justine

"Finally! Yes he told me to find out if you like him like a month ago." said Jack

"And why didn't you ask me a month ago?"

"Oh. I was lazy! SO..."

"DO YOU?" said iJustine and Jack

"I'll tell you later."

Co-worker after co-worker, friend after friend everyone says the same thing he does! But Shanna's was the funniest.

"Hey Shanna does your buddy Shane likes me?" I said

"OH HELL YEAH! MATTER OF FACT HE WANTS TO FUCKK YOU!" said Shanna

"Ah...excuse me?"

"YEAH GIRL HE WANTS TO FUCK YOU SOO HARD, HE WANTS YOU TO SCREAM HIS NAME! Just like in Trey Songz's song Neighbors Know My Name. I bet the neighbors know my name Way you screamin', scratchin', yellin' Bet the neighbors know my name They be stressin' while we sexin' Bet the neighbors know my name!"

"Okay I get it!"

Yeah so freaking funny. Oh and yesterday I can tell he likes me!

"Hey Shane!" I said

"Hehe hey Jaz." said Shane

"Damn Shane!" said Shanna

"What?!" said Shane

"You got it bad, DUDE!"

"No, I...don't!"

"Dude If you want to get it in just ask her out already!"

"Shanna! What makes you think I want to get it in?"

"Well that's a big ass boner you got there!"

"What? Oh...! Shitt!"

"See you must want to GET IT IN!"

"Oh my god. Can you not be any louder?"

"No. HEY EVERYBODY IN THE OFFICE SHANE WANTS TO GET IT IN!"

"SHANNA!"

"Oh let me guess..." said Olga

"Jasmine!" said Shanna and Olga

"So what!" said Shane

"Dude its obvious you want her and WAIT a second? What about your girlfriend?" said Olga

"Who?" said Shane

"Lisa? LISA FREAKING SCHWARTZ!"

"Things... aren't working out..."

"AS USUAL!" shouted Shanna

"Fuck you! And yeah..." said Shane

"Hmm...Stand up Dawson." said Olga

"Okay!"

"Look what if I ask Jack to find out if she likes you? How about that?'

"Yeah that would be GREAT!"

"Good!" smiled Olga

"Oh Shane!" I said

"Yes sexy, I mean beautiful, I mean yes ma'am?" said Shane

"Here are those papers I promise to give you."

"Oh thanks Ms. Dawson, I MEAN Ms. Smith!"

"Your welcome."

"Ahh she's soo beautiful!" said Shane

"Yeah...SHANE STOP LOOK AT HER ASS!" yelled Shanna

"SHANNA!" Olga laughed

"BLACKIE SHIT SHUT UP!" said Shane

"Ahh what did Shanna say?" I asked

"Ah she said Shane stop looking at that dog's ass. You know Roxy's ass." said Shane

*Olga slaps Shane.*

"Ow!" shouted Shane

"Okay enjoy Roxy's ass..." I said

"Okay. Beautiful..." whisper's Shane

And that points out he does likes me alot, maybe I should give him a chance and why is Meg and Lola looking at me.

"What?" I said

"Would you quit daydreaming!" said Courtney

"Yeah this is serious. We need to figure out who is our fresh face!" said Lola

"Shut up Meg and I HAVE AN IDEA! Shane..." I said

"Well what is it beautiful, Oh I mean Jazzy." said Shane

"See...he wants her!" said Shanna

"Haha totally. I can tell." said Holly

"I think the T3RM1nateOR wants you too!"

"Nate? Really?"

"Shoot yeah girl! I can hook you guys up if ya want."

"Back off sherly that's what BATMAN is for!" said Sam McKennon

"Sam, shut up!" said Shanna

"MAGICAL SAM POWERS ACTIVATE!" said Sam

"Is he high?" said Shanna

"I don't even know..." said Holly

"How about we get...TOBUSCUS to be our fresh face!" I said

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! You ALWAYS come up with great ideas!" said Shane

"I know...Tee Hee!" I laughed

"OMFG! I'M SOO HUNGRY!" shouted Sean

"Lunchtime!" said Jack

"Okay meeting dismissed!" said Lola

Wow everyone is running out of the room like a pack of wolves. Silly little office people.

"Are you coming Jazzy?" said Courtney

"Yeah I'm coming." I said

"Wait! Court do you mind if I have Jasmine for 2 minutes?" said Shane

"Sure. See ya later Pal." said Courtney

"Okay. So what's up Dawson? You're going to give me more paperwork?" I said

"Oh no, I was just wondering that...uh...that...uh..." Shane stuttered

"What is it? Come on you can tell me." as I grabbed his hands.

Shane looked at me with his big blue, I looked back. He gazed into my eyes for the longest, then he leans in closer to my face. I started to say his name Sha- next thing I know his warm, soft lips meet with mine, I ran my fingers through his soft hair as we kissed each other nonstop. He bit my lower lip...he wants to come inside, so I let him. For 30 minutes we explore each other's mouth as we tongue the hell out of each other without no breath and then Shane release himself from the "Washing machine syndrome."

"Sh- Shane..." I said softly

"Shh...just relax and listen." He said softly back

"Okay."

"Look, I've wanted to do this...for a long damn time and I...loved you ever since you started working here."

"You loved me for...10 years?"

"Yes and I never gave up on you."

*I kissed him and said to him with high expectations.*

"Shane Lee Dawson...I'm glad you never gave up on me."

All he did was smile at me. With nothing to say at all. Shane grabbed me by the hips and picked me up like I was his child and carry me out of the office. I've never been soo happy before in my entire life.


End file.
